This study's objective is to determine if transfusion is followed by the activation of HIV-1 and Cytomegalovirus (CMV) in HIV-1 infected persons and thereby adversely affecting prognosis. It also will evaluate the role of donor leukocytes producing this activation by examining the effect of removing leukocytes by filtration or abolishing their ability to proliferate by gamma irradiation. Finally, the study will examine the persistence of donor lymphocytes after transfusion. The study consists of 11 clinical sites, a central laboratory, and a medical coordinating center.